Cruel
by FearfulHeartofFire
Summary: Ruka has always loved Kaname Kuran. Cross Academy was her chance to get closer to him. A one-shot that goes a little bit deeper into the scene where he drank her blood. How did it get to that point and what were Kaname's thoughts and motives for it? Read to find out!


_Hi! This is just a little short I wrote, based on the one scene in the anime where Kaname drank Ruka's blood. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Cruel

I laid across my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Really, I didn't have any intention of falling asleep, not that early anyway. The moon threw pallid blue rays of light across the floor, making everything slightly luminous. Being a vampire, I could see perfectly fine without the little bit of light. I sat up. Maybe it was time for a walk, to explore this temporary home of mine. It was a building that had once been where the teachers of Cross Academy stayed, but was now being used as a temporary dorm for us 'Night Class' students.

Pushing myself up from the bed, I walked across the room, opened the door, and slipped quietly out into the hall. There really was no need to keep quiet. Everyone in this building was a vampire, so it was too early for anyone to sleep. I kept my steps light anyway, so as not to disturb the others. For a while I wandered through the halls, lost in thought. _Lord Kaname. _

He was all I could think about as I walked. He was so beautiful and kind. The only reason I'd chosen to go to this school was to see him, be near him, and maybe...

My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly found myself standing in front of a sturdy wooden door. I don't know how, but I could sense _his_ presence. Lord Kaname's. Feeling hopeful, I reached for the door handle and pulled it open without a sound. _This is my chance to actually talk to him._ I'd never gotten to speak to him directly before.

The room I'd entered was filled with different pieces of furniture. They were all covered with white sheets. Closing the door, I made my way between them, searching for him with my eyes. I finally spotted him, silhouetted in front of a moonlit window. At first glance, I could tell he was tense: His back was taught, his arms hanging rigidly at his sides. I wanted to ease that tension, somehow. He didn't turn at my approach, though he had to know I was there. "Lord Kaname, is something troubling you?" I asked quietly.

After a slight pause, he turned to me. I was startled by the look in his brown eyes: It was a mix of desire and hunger. "Ruka..." he said. The tone of his voice was heavy with the desire in his eyes. I knew what he wanted and I was afraid, but I wanted to please him. I took a few small steps toward him. When I was close enough, he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to him. His head lowered until his lips were at my neck. He paused there, questioning. My breath came unevenly in response to the closeness.

"Yes, my Lord Kaname." I whispered, answering the silent question. That's when I felt them. Two sharp points piercing the skin of my neck. I let out a small gasp as blood trickled down my neck and soaked into my blouse. It would stain, but at that moment, I didn't care. All that mattered was Lord Kaname. His fangs were buried in my neck and he drank deeply, the sensation filling my entire body. I trembled under his hands, which gripped my shoulders tightly. It was one of ecstasy.

We stood like that for a while, the only sound being the gulping sounds he made as he drank. At first it was pleasure, then I began to feel faint. He was taking too much. "Lord...Kana..." My voice trailed off as the world turned black.

* * *

Ruka collapsed in Kaname's arms, unconscious. It was only then that he realized he'd drunk too much. This thought was only brief as he listened intently to Yuki's retreating footsteps. "Yes." he said to himself, placing a hand on Ruka's drooping head. "It's best to run away." He scooped the unconscious girl into his arms and carried her into the other room, laying her gently on the bed that little Yuki had occupied just recently. Never again would he take blood from her. The only reason he had tonight was because he'd been fighting the desire to drink Yuki's blood, turning her much sooner than necessary. She'd left herself so vulnerable lying on the steps like that. Ruka had come just as this desire was reaching its peak. Had it not been for her, he would have bitten Yuki right then and there. He looked down at Ruka with indifferent eyes. Of course he knew how she felt about him. He'd known for a while. What he'd just done to her was cruel.

Moving away from the bed, he looked out the window and saw Zero leading Yuki away by the hand. "Yuki..." he murmured, wiping the blood that had trickled down his chin. "...you make me cruel."

* * *

_Please, let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
